


the end

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [170]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, F/F, SU - Freeform, Suicide, Unhappy Ending, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: There was no way Lapis and Peridot would survive this.





	the end

_ Thump _

 

_ Thump _

 

_ Groan _

 

Peridot was shaking as she heard fingers claw against the wooden door, along with the occasional groan from the outside. Wood creaked, full force going into the attack, and she already knew the door was turning bloody from the blood of the zombies as they did everything in their might to get in, clawing with their bloody digits as hard as they could.

 

They were cornered, and the door wouldn’t hold forever, both she and Lapis knew that. Outside was a horde, and the only way out was through that door, their days were counted. Peridot was sweating, panicking, she could already picture the creature bite into her skin, and the sound of flesh ripped from a body filling the air. She could imagine the smell, the pain, the adrenaline.

 

And then she would be one of them, an undead being only out for living flesh.

 

The door creaked once more, a huge part falling off. They didn’t have much time, and the woman whimpered as she tried to crawl further into the corner.

 

“They’re gonna get us. It won’t hold much longer. We’re gonna die here.”

 

Lapis nodded, and tears began to flow.

 

“I know, we can’t fight them, they’re to many.” she began, and then opened her backpack, holding a gun. “But we have an alternative. I only have two bullets left. This way we can die on our own, I don’t want you to turn into one of those monsters Peridot.”

 

Peridot nodded.

 

“Yes, please. Then we’ll go peaceful… right?”

 

“Yes, we’ll go together. We won’t be hurt... anymore.”

 

Both women were shaking, and Lapis loaded the gun. Better to die with the one you loved, than by the hands of what you feared.

 

“I love you. Lapis, please shoot me…”

 

“Together.”

 

A bang were heard, and soon, a second followed.


End file.
